The Lie
by Elec
Summary: CHAPTER 3 ADDED Link has issues with telling the truth and it comes back to haunt him. This is my first story in a long while. Please R & R flames accepted.
1. A normal day turns tragic

A year had passed since Link had gone on his adventure and gotten home. The days went by slowly as nothing much happened in the tiny fishing village. Link was meanwhile on the roof of his house trying to keep away from Aryll who absolutely drove him nuts; he needed peace and quiet and this was the only way he was going to get it.

"I miss sailing all over the world... I wish something good would happen." Link thought to himself.

"BIG BROTHER!!" an all too familiar voice cried out.

"Oh no..." Link thought. "Aryll"

"Come down here! I wanna go swimming!"

"Listen, you're old enough to go swimming by yourself."

"Awww! But I wanted to do it with you!"

"Tough."

Aryll pouted and left, and Link sighed in relief.

"I wish she'd just go away and never come back."

He jumped off the roof and went into the house.

"Oh Link! Good timing"

Link put on his "good boy" expression.

"What is it Grandma?"

"I want you to go to Windfall and pick up some items. Here's the list."

Grandma handed Link the list and he went to his boat.

"Finally something to do."

"BIG BROTHER!!"

"I'm doing some errands, Aryll, I can't play right now."

"Bring me something!"

Link said nothing and set sail to Windfall.

As he got out to sea he noticed that there were many sharks in the water. However, this was normal for this time of year so he thought nothing of it-- until they started attacking him. He didn't have too much trouble as he made quick work of them with his sword.

"Take that, scum!"

When he got to Windfall, he saw that annoying old man and his daughter Maggie. Out of habit, he avoided the guy because he remembered always being pestered by him when his daughter had been captive. He went to Zunari's shop and then played a few games. He ended up spending more time than he planned on and decided to get back, knowing that he'd probably be in trouble for being too late. He tried to come up with an excuse and he decided that the sharks would be a good reason. It was dark when he got home and he went in the house only to see Grandma with a morose look on her face.

"Sorry I'm late. The sharks were very aggressive for some reason."

Grandma looked up and had smiled through her tears.

"It doesn't matter... you're safe."

Link felt a little guilty worrying his grandmother to death and then telling a lie and yet she sounded as though there was something else on her mind. It was then that, he noticed the odd silence.

"Where's Aryll? I'm surprised she isn't all over me by now..."

Grandma sighed and there was once again a visible frown on her face.

"Link...the sharks that you ran into...they came very close to the island. Aryll was swimming and well...she was attacked by one of those sharks. She died about 20 minutes ago."

Link just couldn't believe his ears. He just stood there with his mouth wide open as grandma continued.

"I had been afraid that you'd suffered a similar fate...but you didn't...I guess I should be glad that I still have you."

Link said nothing. Now more than ever, his lie was tearing him up inside. However, he was afraid that telling the truth now would make things even worse. Maybe someday he'd summon up the courage to reveal why he had been late that day but for now...

"Yeah... here's the stuff you wanted."

Link handed Grandma the goods and sat down for his supper, which had grown stone cold.

(Orignally, I had it so that Aryll had been eaten by a shark rather than just attacked.  However I changed it for story reasons. You'll find out why later.)


	2. Inner struggle and decision

(Thanks, for reviewing Atchika! As for what you mentioned about Link not being too upset about what happened... that was going to be included in later chapters which will now exist thanks to your support. Meh... that was lame. Ok here's Chapter 2!)

Link lay down on the bed and felt something digging into him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a a little seagull pendant he had gotten for Aryll. He knew how she liked seagulls and picked it out especially for her. He stared at it as he thought back on what exactly happened that day.

_Link arrived in Windfall and evaded the old man. Many of the citizens of Windfall were a bit odd, but unlike this guy, most of them were pretty decent. He made his way to the market and that's when the pendant caught his eye. It was rather inexpensive and wasn't that elaborate, but it still looked pretty nice. More imporantly, he remembered Aryll's request for a gift._

_"Well, what the heck...maybe just this once. I'll have less money to spend on games but...she'll like this. And I may even be able to get her to leave me alone for a bit."_

_He waited in the long line and paid for the trinket along with the items he had come to buy. After that he'd played at the arcade until dusk._

Link continued to stare at the pendant. He felt bad that he'd been so cold towards Aryll during the last moments of her short life. However, this regret was nothing compared to that he had for lying. He decided to go to his grandmother and come clean.

"Grandma..."

"Yes? What is it?"

Link lost his nerve at the last moment.

"Um...no...it's nothing."

"What's that in you're hand?"

"It's something I picked up for Aryll...but it's useless now."

Grandma said nothing. She just looked at him sadly.

"It's...not...fair..." Link said in a shaky voice. He quickly pushed back the tears and his sad expression turned to an angry one. "I'm gonna find out what was causing those sharks to be aggressive! Tomorrow I'm taking my boat and I'm gonna find out!!!"

"Well... okay. I just don't want to lose you as well..."

"I'll be fine Grandma... I defeated Ganon for crying out loud!"

His grandmother reluctantly agreed to let him go. Link went to bed and so that he could get a good night's sleep.

(Okay! Link's going on another adventure! Woo-hoo! Also, I'm not that good at emotional scenes, so please bear with me if this chapter stunk too badly.)


	3. Departure

_ToBeRescued: If you had read carefully enough, you would've known what Link lied about. Go back to Chapter 1 and reread it and you can probably figure it out. Also, the grandmother was sad about what happened to Aryll. It wasn't in her dialogue but her emotions were described in the chapter._

Aryll was laid to rest in a small coffin that had been made by one of the islanders. When it was still open, Link put the seagull pendant in with her. He stared at her for a little while. The blood had been cleaned up so she looked pretty much normal...except she was extremely still. The coffin was hammered shut and she was taken to be buried on the hillside right outside Fairy Woods. It was a beautiful funeral and the entire village was there. After paying their final respects, everyone went home except for Link and grandma who stayed there awhile longer.

"I wish I'd been a little nicer to her..."

"It would've happened anyway, child."

"But at least... I would've been able to be nice to her one last time..."

"Link. Siblings fight all the time."

"Yeah, but one of them doesn't die all the time!"

"Don't think that I don't feel absolutely horrible about this. I'm devastated. But self pity won't bring her back to us..."

"You're right, grandma. I'm going to find out exactly what happened..."

They hugged and grandma remained on the hill as she watched her grandson get into King of Red Lions and leave. She shed a few tears but she wiped them away. She was determined to try to remain strong and await Link's safe return.

"She was such a sweet little girl... she didn't deserve it..." thought Grandma who slowly made her way back to the house.

Link got out and saw that there were no sharks present at the moment.

"Weird" Link thought.

Then he saw them; they were headed northeast. He began heading in that same direction when...

"HEY! LINK!!!"

He saw a familiar pirate ship. Tetra was at the edge leaning over so she could talk to him.

"Where are you headed, kid?"

"After those sharks."

"Oh yeah! The sharks! They've been acting strange lately. Come closer so I wont't have to shout!"

Link sailed over to the ship and docked his boat right next to it. He then was pulled up by an anchor.

"So you say you're after the sharks. I didn't know you were so interested in aquatic life... or did something happen?"

"My sister... she was killed while swimming."

He felt as though he was going to cry but he didn't let himself. He wouldn't dare cry in front of Tetra who despite everything still sort of saw him as a kid—which was only natural: she was 21 and he was 13.

"How awful..." she said in a small voice. Tetra immediately shapened up. She had to keep a straight face because she was a pirate captain. "Now that I think about it, they started acting like this about the time we saw this unfamilar person leave Shark Island in a boat somewhat similar to yours though it was a bird's head instead of a dragon's and it didn't talk. He headed towards Outset yesterday afternoon around 4:00."

"T-That's when I saw the sharks!" Link exclaimed

"We saw you leaving the siland and fighting the sharks. You were kicking butt."

"Too bad I wasn't kicking butt when my sister was ripped apart by them!" Link replied with a tinge of bitteness.

"Oh listen to yourself. Crying and moping around won't bring her back!"

"Right right! I know! I saw the beasts go northeast and that's where I'm going!"

"Shark Island is that way as well. Maybe you can talk to them."

"Talk to the sharks? Are you crazy?!"

"The Shark King can speak our language."

"Okay. But I won't get eaten will I?"

"Take this conch. Show this to them and they'll leave you alone... maybe."


	4. Arrival at Shark Island

_Yeah, I try to update everyday but as you can see I can't always manage to do so. I'm college student after all. SoulessCaliber, no this story isn't supposed to be funny but I can understand dark senses of humor, so don't worry. _

Link sailed towards Shark Island which had a good many sharks circling around it. They began circling around his boat and he presented the conch to them.

"You're a friend? I would take you to see our leader but you can't breath underwater" said one of the sharks.

"Go to Windfall and look around," said another, "Zunari had some gear a long time ago."

"Thanks, but what's with your aggressiveness?"

"You will have to talk to our leader about that."

"Just give me an explanation! You guys took my sister's life!!"

"I don't remember attacking anyone. Maybe it was one of our task force. We're guards."

"Just tell me! Please?"

"Okay, okay. A thief in a boat similar to yours stole something important to us. He was in a boat similar to yours only it didn't talk and it was blue and was had a bird's head."

About that time, the one member of the task force retuned pretty beat up looking.

"Gale Island... he was at Gale Island... couldn't get near... too powerful..."

"Where are the others?"

"Didn't... make it..."

That was the last thing the poor shark said before passing on as well. One of the guards turned to Link.

"Hey, you're the Hero of the Winds aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you go to Windfall and get some diving gear? Then we'll take you to see our leader."

"Okay."

Link set sail to Windfall Island.


	5. Meeting with the King

Link sailed to Windfall and made his way to Zunari's shop.

"What can I do for you, good sir?"

"I heard you have some diving gear. If so, then can I have it?"

"You can rent it out. By the way, how's the heirloom?"

"The sail? I don't know how I'd manage without it."

"That's nice. Here's the gear. Please be careful with it."

"What? Is it an heirloom too?"

"If you're going to be a smart-aleck, then I can just take it back."

"Okay, okay. Fine. So how much is the fee?"

"200 Rupees."

"Eh..."

"Don't have enough sir?"

"Sadly I don't. Come on, this is important. I helped you set up your shop; the least you could do is help me out. I'll be really careful with your diving gear. I'm just going to Shark Island to visit the king there."

"SHARK ISLAND?! It'll get all chewed up!"

"No it won't. In fact, they're the ones who suggested I come here."

"Fine... but if I see a single scratch on it that wasn't there before, it'll cost you 500 Rupees!"

"Okay. Deal."

Link left with the gear and headed back to Shark Island.

"Okay, I got the gear. Now what?"

"After putting on the diving gear and going underwater, you'll find a cave. Go enter that cave. It's dark, though. Follow the eels but be careful not to let them shock you."

"Got it."

He follwoed the directions and finally reached the Shark King.

"Welcome human."

"I'm here about the thief. I understand that he took something important of yours but... what was it?"

"Poseidon's Orb. It controls the tides much like the Wind Waker can control the winds."

"Okay. But the Wind Waker is a baton that conducts. How can an orb do anything?"

"If one knows how to use it, then it can do a great bit. We sharks suspect that this person has magical abilities as he was able to sail at an unnatural speed. The winds weren't unusually strong anyways. Also, some of my people were paralysed for a short period of time. But nevermind. What's important is that if this man figures out how to use the orb, the world of land could be in real danger. Or the world of the sea could be drained and the we'd be in danger."

"Okay, I'll get it back."

"First, you need to go after the Book of Mudora. I heard that it was somewhere around or on Dragon Roost Island."

"Thanks."

"We're counting on you, human!"

Link set sail for Dragon Roost Island in search of the book.


End file.
